F.U.T.U.R.E
History Finest Universal Tech Until Real EndingsFUTURE, is an A.I. Made by Rose when she was working for S.H.I.E.L.D. In the beginning, FUTURE started out as a regular CPU on Rose's computer system, but eventually grew and updated more and more as Rose built. Time for an upgrade After S.H.I.E.L.D found out about FUTURE and Rose's side tech that she was making, they fired her and trashed all her tech but F.U.T.U.R.E was transferred to Rose watch; which seemed normal. After she was kicked from the S.H.I.E.L.D protocol, FUTURE was used as a small too to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D main database. The first time she was unsucessful; almost destroying her CPU, but after a few more tires, she was able to get in and steal some blueprints and information. Using that Information, FUTURE was given a big installment, which gave her a voice, a hologram type of body and control over the Nexus, but thanks to the already given updates from before, FUTURE was more powerful than J.A.R.V.I.S, and destroyed him easily. The Making Of The Avatars Soon afterwards, Rose began to invent the robots she called Avatars and in power, she gave the control of the Avatars to FUTURE; giving her the title "Queen Of The Avatars". A Gift For A Techopath Using her A.I army, FUTURE used them to overtake and steal a Helicarrier; A gift to Rose for her smart mind and amazing leadership. With all the new technolagy and systems on the Helicarrier, Rose designed FUTURE an A.I body and soon enough, she was created. Now, FUTURE was able to enter and exit the control of her body. FUTURE continues to recieves new installments from Rose and vows to never disobey her. She even bonded with alien Technolagy. giving her the ability to construct energy blasts. Season 1 FUTURE was seen in New York CIty, watching the talk between Kat and Selene and Logan. After then, she made an appeance and told Kat and Logan to leave at one; their plans being put on hold. After then, she forced them out as she made a comm message to Rose, saying that the plans have changed. Trivia * FUTURE is PromCharlotte orignal character, but was given to DavinaClaireTO * FUTURE is a smarter and more powerful A.I than J.A.R.V.I.S. * FUTURE human body is stronger and more powerful than Vision but Vision still has the ability to change his density, which gives him an Advantage. * FUTURE is programmed to never disobey rose's commands, even if it means shutting her own self down. * FUTURE is immune to hacks, water, and electricity. * FUTURE is similar to Ricochet Scarlett and Nebula when it comes to her body skeleton. * FUTURE is DavinaClaireTO most under-rated character in his inventory. * FUTURE is 2nd in command for the Heli-Carrier, Avatars, Projects, and business deals. Abilities * Electrokinesis ** FUTURE can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. * Machine Empowerment ** FUTUREU becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from machines, either/both oneself and/or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing their existing powers. * Bionic Physiology ** FUTURE can transform into a machine, including a robot, cyborg, android, weapon, etc. This can include small factories instead of organs, which can manifest instruments such as mechanical limbs, weapons, or wheels. * Technology Manipulation ** FUTURE can create, shape and manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other devices that can be termed as "technology." * Data Manipuation ** FUTURE can create, shape and manipulate data/digital information from systems and networks, convert real objects/entities into data and vice versa, etc. * OmniScience ** FUTURE cybernetic mind is unblocked to the entire omniverse and beyond, there is absolutely nothing which they do not know and understand, therefore they know every answer to every question(besides Magic) * Solar Energy ** FUTURE can create, shape and manipulate solar energy. Weaknesses * FUTURE doesn't understand human emotions which can confuse her during a fight or battle. * FUTURE can be affected by magic and can be confused by magic; unable to understand spellbooks. * FUTURE main weakness is the Helicarrier, which has the core of her access to the Nexus of the internet. If the Helicarrier is destroyed, FUTURE could be lost forever in the Nexus.